Cool Cat Visits Equestria: A Cool Cat, My Little Pony Fanfiction
by CoolCatFan
Summary: Cool Cat stumbles upon the realm of ponies.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Welcome readers, who probably aren't even here, to another Cool Cat fanfiction. This one is going to be a _Cool Cat/My Little Pony crossover_

I watched the show because I wanted to see what all of the fuss was about. I wanted to see why the show attracted so many people my age. I also thought a _Cool Cat and My Little Pony_ fanfiction would be a funny idea. And I'm too busy with school to write the _Harry Potter/Cool Cat_ fanfictionbecause I was literally reading the booksas I was writing to make it as accurate as possible. This one isn't inspired by any particular episode, it is 100% made up.

Before I get started, I'm going to share my thoughts and the process I went through before making this story.

I watched all seven seasons of _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ on Netflix. I studied the way the characters behave, spoke, interacted with each other and their personalities. This show wasn't too bad. I didn't hate it, but I didn't particularly like it either. It is a great show for children and parents of said children. But I don't get why grown men and women are obsessed with it.

I am not including the _Equestria Girls_ subplot for two reasons:

 **A.** I haven't watched enough of it to understand how they can travel between dimensions.

 **B.** It will screw with the plot.

I'm sorry to disappoint those who are very into technicalities.

I think this would make a great fanfiction because Both a Cool Cat and MLP share one important thing in common, and that is the way their characters value friendship.

To make a long story short, this is a fantastic show for parents and children, and it won't annoy you the way Caillou does.

I'm done rambling now. Turn the page and enjoy.

 **I have a quick question. I'm relatively new to this website and something weird just happened that I don't understand. This is my second time writing this because for some reason, chapter 2 replaced the introduction and chapter 1. All of the things written were deleted and replaced with chapter 2's story. I am really annoyed to have to write everything over again, and I would appreciate it if someone could tell me what possibly happened in the comments. I am using the fanfiction app, if that helps.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Cave

One lazy summer afternoon, Cool Cat was exploring the woods in his town. He had a plush dog that he called Toto after the dog in his favorite movie, The Wizard of Oz. As he was walking he heard a voice call out:

"I smell a dirty dog!"

"OOOOH NOOO TOTO," Cool Cat moaned, "Its Butch The Bully!"

It was indeed Butch the Bully, and he was looking for trouble. As much trouble as his one dimensional personality can handle.

Cool Cat ran into a nearby cave. He ran until he couldn't see the entrance. Then he started looking around the cave. Then he found a huge red crystal. It seemed to be glowing. He reached out to touch it, but his arm disappeared! He was getting sucked in! And just like that, he was gone.

"Okay Spike," said a small purple dragon to himself, "today is the day you will finally tell Rarity how you feel about her."

He and a white pony with a purple mane were walking together. Spike was carrying an empty basket, and they were headed toward a cave.

"Thank you so much Spikey-Wikey," Rarity said in her most posh voice, "For helping me collect gems for my new dresses I'm making."

"Anything for you , Rarity." Spike Said as they entered the cave, "Rarity, can I tell you something?"

"Of course you can spike. I'm all ears!" She said as she started digging.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you tha-"

"Oh, my," she interrupted, "look at that huge red crystal! It's simply _divine_!"

Never mind," said a disappointed Spike to himself, "I'll tell you later."

As Rarity started mining the crystal, it started making a sucking noise.

"That's odd," She said, "Why is it making that noiAAAAAH!"

What looked like a giant orange cat in a t-shirt popped out of the gem, shattering it to little fragments of crystal. Rarity fainted dramatically, while Spike stood there flabbergasted.

"Toto," Said the cat," I have a feeling we're not in Kansas- I mean California anymore.

Hi. I'm Cool Cat! And I love aaaall kids!"

 **Cue the My Little Pony theme song.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spike's New Pet

Spike stood frozen to the spot looking completely dumbfounded. This had to be a dream. He hadn't seen anything like this before! What could it possibly be? It materialized out of nowhere and it looked like a giant orange cat standing on its hind legs, but he talked like an Equestrian! He could only be one thing:

"Are you an alien from outer space that knows our language and is going to brainwash everypony and take over Equestria?" Spike asked nervously.

"Equestria?" Said Cool Cat, "Every _pony?_ I don't know what those are. But I looooooove playing pretend! Can I be the alien?"

Spike just stood there looking confused. This guy couldn't be serious. How could he pretend to be an alien when he already WAS an alien? Then he got a brilliant idea. What if Twilight let him keep him as a pet? That would be so cool! He wanted to show him to her right away.

"Where am I?" Asked Cool Cat.

"Follow me Mr. Alien," Said Spike, "I'll show you around and tell you all about this place."

So Cool Cat followed Spike out of the cave, leaving an unconscious Rarity behind. Spike explained to him that he was in Equestria. Cool Cat followed him all the way to a castle made of crystal. On his way, he didn't see any people, only — what? Were they crossbreeds of alpaccas and cats? What were they exactly? And they went about their daily life just like normal human people do. Was he in _Dreamland_ again?

"Here we are, Mr. Alien," Said Spike, "Home, sweet home."

"Wooooooow! This place is Groovy!" Said Cool Cat, looking at the castle in awe.

Spike opened the door, and called, "Twiliiiiiiight! Where are you? I have something you should probably see!"

"I'm in here!" A voice answered back.

They entered a room. In the center of the room, there stood a table surrounded by seven chairs. Sitting at one of the chairs was Twilight Sparkle, and she appeared to be reading. Cool Cat, who was still playing pretend, was reminded of _King Arthur, and the Knights of the Round Table._ Then that reminded him of _Monty Python and the Holy Grail._

"Ooooh! I love this game," Cool Cat exclaimed, shaking his leg, "Can I be the Killer Rabbit? No! I want to be a knight that says 'nee!' NEE! NEE!"

Alarmed by his loud, annoying voice, Twilight Sparkle looked up. She jumped at the sight of him.

"Spike?" She asked firmly, "What-I mean _who_ is your friend?"

"He's my new pet alien!" He replied, "pleeeease Twilight," He got onto his knees and pleaded, "Can I keep him? Pleeeeeease?"

"Spike," She said, "Would you leave us alone for a minute."

Spike left the room.

"I have three questions, and I want you to answer them honestly." She said, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cool Cat!"

"Not to be rude, but _what_ are you?"

"I'm half human, half cat! My mama's a cat, and Daddy Derek is a human!"

"That's impossible!" Twilight said to herself, "Humans are mythical creatures!" She spoke up and asked, "Where are you from Cool Cat?"

"California!"

"Where is that?"

"In America! And America is on the planet Earth!"

"I need to write a letter to Princess Celestia, maybe she can help us find you a way back home." She said, " Spike! You can come back in, and I'm going to need you to write a letter to the princess."

Spike came into the room, and started writing down what Twilight was saying. Then he burped on the scroll, and it disappeared.

"So Twilight," He said hopefully, "can I keep him?"

"Sure Spike," She answered, "but only until we figure out who he is, and how we can get him back home."

"This is going to be so much FuuuuUUUUn!" Said Cool Cat.


End file.
